1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency diathermy application systems and devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio Frequency (RF) coil systems have been used to apply heat to various portions of a patient's body, including limbs. Such systems have provided therapeutic medical treatment, including muscle healing, wound healing, and warming of hypothermia victims.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,550 describes a coil designed for use under full-wave operation at coil-wire length resonance. This system is limited to operation in an electromagnetic shielded room in order to meet FCC requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,828 describes an apparatus for warming the extremities of a subject so that the subject can perform certain tasks in a cold environment. This apparatus can be operated in free-space, without shielding, while complying with environmental regulations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,094,599, and 6,853,865 (the disclosures of each of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference), each disclose RF diathermy apparatus for warming the extremities of a subject, including, for example, a hand, wrist, forearm, elbow, ankle, and/or knee. Such apparatus may also be operated in free-space, without shielding, while complying with environmental regulations. These devices may be used for treating slow or non-healing wounds due to vascular inefficiency, diabetic peripheral neuropathy, microangiography, microvascular disease, or compression neuropathies such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. However, prior apparatus for application of RF diathermy have been substantially cylindrical in shape, or have required additional materials such as towels to provide for safe operation on large substantially planar muscle groups within the body, including, for example, the back, abdomen, chest, and/or neck areas. The absence of the additional material could result in overheating of the patient's subcutaneous fat layers and ultimately discomfort and injury.